Draco Malfoy también puede ser ridículo a veces
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas DRARRY slash sin conexion entre ellas, bastante humor, situaciones absurdas y algo de romance.
1. La primera Teletienda de draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner, yo sólo juego con ellos.

**Advertencias:** Slash/Yaoi suave, relacciones homosexuales entre hombres. Crack: situaciones impropias al canon del personaje.

**N.A:** Este fic van a ser una serie de viñetas que intentaré subir cada día, una por cada día que esté fuera mi amiga Aby, la que dio la idea de algunos de estos Drabbles, los inspiró y a quien van dedicados, espero que os gusten

* * *

Por fin un fin de semana de descanso. Llevo dos semanas sin parar en la oficina de aurores y es el primer domingo que tengo para descansar.

Descansar: Sentarme en el sillón, con una cerveza de mantequilla y un buen bol de palomitas con chocolate fundido, quizás también fresas y nata... aunque eso no me sugiere precisamente descanso sino su hermoso cuerpo desnudo...

Palomitas y chocolate fundido, una buena manta, una película muggle y él sentado a mi lado, con el brazo alrededor de mis hombros, su olor a hierbabuena inundando mis sentidos y su voz susurrante cuando acaba la película, diciéndome que es hora de ir a la cama... Descansar Harry, no te desvíes del tema.

Envié volando las palomitas y las cervezas a la mesa, ya estaba todo preparado.

-¡Draco ya está listo! ¡Ven!- Le llamé.

Él, desde el piso de arriba contestó.

-¡Un momento! No sé cuál elegir.

-¡Cualquiera! ¿Qué más da?- Le grité para que me oyera. Así seguro que baja en seguida, odia las conversaciones a gritos.

Justo. Hay que reconocerlo, Draco es la cosa más predecible que he visto en mi vida, bueno, depués de mí.

Bajó las escaleras con un DVD en la mano, enseñándomelo.

Solté un gemido de protesta.

-¿Sweeney Todd otra vez?

-¿No habías dicho que daba igual? Además sabes que me encanta la banda tonora.

-Banda sonora Draco. Nunca aprenderás nada del mundo muggle, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Ya lo verás!- Se ha picado, como si lo hubiera parido. Ahora tiene que enseñarme que sabe utilizar algo muggle para reparar su orgullo- ¿Cuál de estas cosas era?

No pude evitar una risilla. Estaba intentando meter el DVD en la radio.

-Cariño eso es la radio, es el otro, el de debajo de la televisión.

Verás, ahora hará una mueca y me dirá que no le llame cariño, que es muy cursi.

-Ah vale, no me acordaba. Y no seas cursi, sabes que no me gusta que me llames cariño, me recuerdas a mi madre.

-Te podías haber parecido un poco más a ella, tanta parte Lucius a veces resulta cargante.

-Te enamoraste de mí por mi "parte Lucius" no le culpes ahora- Contestó sin mirarme, concentrado en el aparato-. Además bien que te gusta esa parte de mí en la cama. Ya estás sonrojado, ¿verdad?

-Sólo un poco- Murmuré intentando que dejara de agolpárseme la sangre en las mejillas. No podía evitarlo cuando hacía mención a nuestros "asuntos de cama", cosa que hacía constantemente para hacerme sonrojar.

-¡Maldito cacharro! Harry esto no funciona.

-¿Cómo que no funciona? Serás torpe... Anda déjame a mí _mago pijo de sangre limpia que nunca ha tocado un reproductor de DVD_.

-Mira que yo sé hacer muchas cosas que tú no sabes... -Me recordó. Agaché la cabeza escondiendo mi sonrojo de nuevo. Esto debería ser considerado tortura y condenado con pena en Azkaban ¡por Merlín!

-Sí pero al menos esas las disfruto yo. Y que no las haga no significa que no sepa hacerlas, puede ser que prefiera que me las hagas tú a mí.

-De todas maneras... Creo que no me ofrezco a trabajar como tu conejillo de indias, me parece que mini-Draco prefiere quedarse entero, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.-Dijo, mirándose la entrepierna.

Hice caso omiso de la pulla e intenté ver qué le había hecho al DVD. No se encendía.

-Draco te lo has cargado.

-¿Yo? ¡Encima! Es ese trasto que no funciona.

Adiós a mi perfecto domingo. Bueno, al menos no íbamos a ver Sweeney Todd otra vez. La última vez que la vimos la señora Weasley me había invitado a comer y creo que vomité hasta la primera papilla al ver que había preparado empanada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Daco, recostado en el sofá con gesto serio. Si me dicen hace cinco años que Draco Malfoy iba a estar apenado por no poder ver una película muggle no me lo creo.

-Bueno... –Dije tumbándome en el sofá y recostando la cabeza en su regazo- Podemos mirar a ver si ponen alguna película decente en la tele.

-¿En la tele? Pero si es muggle.

-¿Y Sweeney Todd no?

Draco soltó un gruñido que interpreté como un "Ah, cierto"

-Eres tan infantil cuando te comportas como un auténtico Malfoy que a veces resultas hasta adorable.

-Enciende ese trasto anda.

Encendí la televisión mientras hacía zaping buscando algo interesante.

-Fútbol, fútbol, documental, programa del cotilleo, teletienda, fútbol...No hay absolutamente nada- Me quejé.

Sentí las manos de Draco acariciándome en pelo, el cuello, la mejilla... Y paré al momento mis quejas.

-Ponlo donde sea, podemos hacer cosas más interesantes mientras lo vemos- Sugirió.

Solté de inmediato el mando, que se quedó en un programa de teletienda de los que te intentan vender cualquier cosa a precio de oro y me senté sobre Draco, enredando mis piernas en su cintura.

-¿Cosas más... interesantes?- Pregunté enterrando mis dedos en su melena rubia.

-Yo creo que sí- Susurró y me besó de esa manera que solo un Malfoy puede hacer. Con superioridad, llevando el control de nuestros labios, incitándome, recorriendo mi espalda con sus dedos y asomando su lengua al roce de mis impacientes labios, dejándome con ganas de más, siempre más.

Comenzó a quitarme la camiseta y cuando la tela tapó mi rostro dejó de sacármela, se había quedado quieto.

-¿Draco?- Pregunté completamente desconcertado.

Me volví a bajar la camiseta y miré a sus ojos, fijos en algo situado tras de mí. Me giré y vi la televisión encendida, en el canal de la teletienda.

-Draco,¿Me explicas qué demonios te pasa?

Él con voz ausente, contestó:

-Harry tenemos que comprar eso.

-¿Perdón?- ¡Pedazo de serpiente! ¿Me estás diciendo que acabas de parar de desnudarme para comprar...?- ¿Unas pinzas de depilar?

-No son pinzas de depilar. Son las UltraMegaHiperDepilation 5000 Harry. ¡Y funcionan con pilas de botón!

-¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Si no sabes lo que son las pilas de botón!

-No, pero suena interesante. Además sólo cuesta 70 libras y nos dan el set de pedicura de regalo.

-Draco tú no te depilas.

-¡No pero es un ofertón!

Cogí el mando a distancia de la televisión, la apagué y me levanté. Esto, definitivamente, es cosa de locos.

-Me voy a la cama, creo que estoy alucinando.

-¡Pero no te lleves el mando!

-Me lo llevo, y no se te ocurra comprar las pinzas de depilar.

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

-Draco ya estoy en casa.-Saludé al llegar. Hoy había vuelto a ser un día duro de trabajo y sólo me apetecía cenar, darme una buena ducha de agua caliente e irme a dormir, estaba empezando a odiar ser auror.

-¡Hola Harry!- El gritó alegre de Draco me sorprendió. ¿Draco alegre? Creo que vuelvo a tener alucinaciones.

Salió de la cocina y me acerqué a darle un beso pero él me tapó los ojos y me llevó a empujones a la cocina.

-Tengo una sorpresita para ti.- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Draco usando diminutivos? Ay por Merlín, estoy para llevarme al loquero.

-¿No habrás vuelto a comprar una serpiente?

-No... esta vez es algo mejor. ¡TACHÁN!

Me destapó los ojos y vi un armatoste que ocupada casi toda la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Una termomix! Encontré el mando a distancia de la tele, y la he visto esta mañana y no me he podido resistir.

¿¡QUÉ!?

-¿Una termomix? ¿Draco me estás diciendo que has comprado una termomix?

-¡Que cocina sólo Harry, este trasto es un chollo! ¡Que cocina sólo!

-Draco, para eso tenemos un elfo doméstico que nos hace la comida.

-¡Que cocina sólo, Harry! ¡Que cocina sólo!

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Decírmelo en un review. Draco Draquito el primer fic del primer día sin tí.


	2. Luvia de estrellas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro. El programa es uno que se hacía aquí en España y la canción es de David Bisbal.

**N.A: **Va el segundo capítulo de esta serie de viñetas. Para quien no sepa qué es lluvia de estrellas os dejo el link de un ejemplo http: //www. youtube. com/w atch?v= CqHQs45BPpw&feature=v related (sin espacios). De nuevo Aby va para tí.

* * *

P.V.O Draco Malfoy.

No puedo creer que Harry me haya convencido para hacer esto. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo...

-¿Harry sabes que te odio?

-Sí cariño, me lo has dicho diez veces hoy ya.

Ya está llamándome cariño otra vez... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no lo soporto?

Vale Draco relájate, sólo es un programa muggle, no va a pasar nada. ¿Pero cómo me he podido dejar convencer?

**FLASHBACK**

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! Draco, ¿acaso eres estúpido?- Harry me gritaba, furioso, nada más aparecernos en casa- Molly nos invita a comer, hace el esfuerzo de integrarte en la familia a pesar de ser un Malfoy, ¿y tú qué haces?¡Le gritas que debería avergonzarse de ser una traidora a la sangre y que no debería dejar que su hijo se case con una sangresucia! ¡¡Llamaste sangresucia a Hermione!! Definitivamente me equivoqué al venir a vivir contigo. ¡No has cambiado en absoluto!

Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. El silencio se hizo en la habitación y me arrepentí de mi ataque de rabia. Claro, que Harry no sabía era que esa... Hermione Granger había denunciado a mi madre por posesión de objetos tenebrosos... Tengo que hacer lo que sea para no perderle**.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de aquella discusión hicieron falta muchos días y muchas y agotadoras conversaciones de que sólo había sido un arranque de rabia y que en realidad no pensaba eso. Y aún derivando de esa discusión es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Voy a demostrarle que puedo ponerme en ridículo por él, que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para estar a su lado.

-¡Con todos ustedes... –Comenzó a anunciarme el presentador- ¡Draco Malfoy!

Aquí estoy, vestido de muggle, en un programa de televisión muggle, estrechándole la mano a un tío enorme que se llama Bertín Osborne. Bertín... ¿eso viene de Norberto? ¡Cómo el dragón ese que le pillé al zopenco de Hagrid! Esbocé una sonrisa burlona.

-Encantado Norberto, anda que vaya nombre...

El hombre rió.

-Bueno no es que Draco sea un nombre muy común tampoco, y ya por no hablar de Malfoy-Dijo riendo.

¿Se está riendo de mi apellido? ¿Se está riendo de un Malfoy? Este se va a enterar, en cuanto salga de aquí le hechizo el coche.

-No te metas con los Malfoy. Somos una de las más ilustres familias sangre limpia desde más allá de la Edad Media.

-Jaja... Tiene chispa el joven- Rio atizándome un manotazo en la espalda- Bueno Draco, cuéntame algo de ti, ¿en qué trabajas?

-Soy jugador de qui... –No, mierda, joder... –de crikes.

-Ahh de críquet dices, ¿no?- Yo asentí- ¡Vaya, un deportista! Y dime Draco, ¿qué te ha hecho venir aquí?

-En realidad fue cosa de mi novio- Escuché un coro de "¡Oooh!" desilusionados de las chicas del público- que... me retó, por así decirlo.

-¡ Y ya es hora de cumplir tu reto Draco! Ve hacia el escenario y comienza tu transformación. ¡Esto es lluvia de estrellas! Señoras y señores, esta noche, cantando en directo, Draco se transformará en... -Entré por una puerta del escenario y una nube de polvo y brillantes tapó mi vista- ¡David Bisbal!

Salí de la nube de humo y el público dejó escapar grito de asombro. Yo, vestido con una camisa ajustada blanca, bastante abierta del pecho, vaqueros ajustados y con el pelo peinado en bucles. Es imposible negarlo, soy mucho más guapo que el David Pispal ese.

La música comenzó a sonar, me sabía mi papel de memoria, hasta los movimientos. Unas bailarinas me rodearon y comenzaron a bailar a buen ritmo acercándoseme en un baile sexy que no dudo que a alguna del público le gustaría bailar así conmigo. Bueno, creo que los gritos que pegan lo dejan claro.

Me medio espatarré como hacía el cantante y me puse de medio lado mientras empezaba a cantar.

-Ave María ¿Cuándo serás mía? Al mismo cielo, yo te llevaría...

Comencé a andar hacia el público, moviendo los hombros y dando una vueltas como una peonza, como hacía el cantante, mis rizos artificiales volaron alrededor de mi rostro. Harry no puede decir que no me estoy trabajando el personaje. Le busqué entre el público y fijé mi mirada en sus ojos esmerada mientras cantaba:

-Dime tan sólo una palabra... que me devuelva a la vida, y se me quede en el alma...

Vi perfectamente como se sonrojaba y a las cámaras de televisión enfocarle a él antes de girarme y dar una vuelta más.

Como a la mitad de la canción decidí ponerle un poco celoso, después de hacer todo este ridículo más le valía no protestar y sufrir un poco. Soy un Malfoy, ¿esperaba que iba a salir tan sonriente de esta? Me arrimé a una bailarina y la agarré de la cintura, bailando pegados mientras la decía:

-Sin ti me siento tan perdido... Enséñame la salida, llévame siempre contigo...

No me hacía falta mirarle para saber que ahora estaba rojo de ira, tirándose de la camisa y retorciéndosela en los puños. Seguro que estaba maldiciendo mi vena Malfoy. Así son las cosas Pottercillo, si quieres al Gran Draco Malfoy en la cama, tienes que sufrir las consecuencias.

-Ave Ave María, Dime si algún día serás mía- Terminé de cantar y en el escenario pararon los haces de luz y la música, aunque las chicas del público gritaban como posesas... Estos muggles...

Me dirigí hacia el presentador de nuevo para despedirme y poder volver a ponerme mi ropa y voler a casa, donde podía usar la varita y alejarme de los muggles. Por el camino fijé la vista en Harry que, para mi sorpresa, no me miraba con celos. Sonreía. Alcé una ceja con desconcierto y me respondió hablando sin pronunciar sonido alguno, pero creo que debí entenderlo mal, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"Te recordaré tu momento muggle para el resto de tu vida, vas directo a Youtube."

* * *

Qué tal está? Dejadme un review en el bonito botoncito verde de ahí abajo. Aby, segundo fic del segundo día sin tí.


	3. Pretty woman

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes siguen sin pertenecerme y sigo sin ganar dinero por esto. La canción que aparece es de la película Pretty woman y se titula igual.

**N.A:** Esta viñeta es más Harry que Draco como las anteriores, no estoy muy convencida de ella pero es lo que hay, la imaginacion no me da para una viñeta por día. Dedicado a Ana por su inspiración, sus ideas y sus locuras, a Hitsu por su ayuda con los colores (xD) y sobretodo a Aby, disfrutarlo.

* * *

**P.V.O: Harry Potter**

No así no es. Ponte recto, estira el cuello, mira al frente, una media sonrisa en la cara. No, tanto no, que vas a parecer un payaso asesino. Ahora, talón punta, talón punta, un pie delante del otro, colócate el pelo, pestañea. ¡Ya lo tengo!

¿Tengo todas las ventanas cerradas no? Como alguien se asome y vea a Harry Potter, el vencedor de la Gran Guerra, vestido con una minifalda, unos tacones de doce centímetros y una ajustada camiseta negra, de tirantes y de mujer, haciendo de modelo en el salón de su casa, definitivamente es el fin de mi carrera como auror.

Los cuatro primeros pasos lo tengo, ahora recuerda lo que has aprendido en internet:

-Cojo la manzana la como, la tiro y la piso.

Ah no, eso es de flamenco. Venga Harry, que tú naciste para esto, estas piernas tan estilizadas no las tiene cualquiera.

Ey... ¿Y si me maquillo? Quedaría mucho más real... Aunque no sé dónde puedo encontrar ahora un set de maquillaje...

La idea se me apareció en la mente nada más escuchar a la vecina tender la ropa.

¡La hija adolescente de la vecina! Seguro que ella tiene, va todos los días maquillada como una puerta. Vamos que sólo Madame Maxine el día del baile de Navidad cuando estaba en cuarto curso iba más pintada que ella, aunque de todas maneras ese pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza no la favorece en absoluto. Uy... me estoy volviendo una maricona maruja... Esto de pasar tanto tiempo sólo en casa con nada que hacer salvo andar haciendo nada en internet me está afectando demasiado.

Volvamos a lo del maquillaje...

Me asomé a la ventana procurando que no me viera nadie y susurré el hechizo:

-Accio set de maquillaje- Esperé unos segundos y volando por el pasillo de la casa vecina apareció un estuche rosa fucsia que parecía a punto de reventar. Ay no...

**¡TRASH!**

Creo que tengo un pequeño problema... Cogí rápidamente el estuche y me metí en casa, cerrando la ventana y corriendo las cortinas. ¿Por qué la vecina tiene que tener los cristales tan limpios? Ni Ginny cuando viene a limpiarnos la casa los deja así. Normal que si están tan limpios no los vea y el estuche los rompa con el hechizo... No es culpa mía, es cosa de la limpiadora.

Me asomé un poco a la ventana a ver si salía la vecina y justo, corriendo como una loca, alarmada por el ruido de cristales rotos.

-¡Aaah! ¡Tom corre que nos han roto los cristales!-Berreó. Se asomó la ventana abajo para ver si veía al culpable y volvió a gritar- ¡Gamberros, hijos de vuestra madre! ¡Cómo os pille os voy a arrancar la piel a tiras y se la voy a dar de comer al perro! ¡GAMBERROS! ¡Tom te he dicho que subas! ¡Unos vándalos nos han destrozado la casa!

Amortiguada por el ruido de la ventana cerrada escuché al marido gritar, probablemente desde el sofá del salón donde estaría viendo la tele:

-¡Bueno pues déjalo mujer si ya está roto roto se queda! Ya lo arreglarán. Ahora deja de gritar que no me dejas escuchar la tele.

Vale, parece que no se ha dado cuenta... bien. Aunque bien podía hacer un poco de caso al marido borracho compulsivo que los gritos si que sobran. Esta mujer se tira todo el día chillando... que insoportable.

Abrí el estuche y empecé a sacar todo lo que veía, intentando recordar para qué servía cada cosa de las veces que vi como se maquillaba Ginny.

Miándome en el enorme espejo que teníamos en el salón (el increíble ego de un Malfoy no se satisface con menos de dos metros de ancho y dos de alto de espejo (o al menos eso me contó Narcisa), y sentado a lo indio comencé a probarme cosas.

Primero un poco de base para la cara... Así creo que vale. Luego... ¿El corrector me valdrá para ocultarme la cicatriz? A la chica esta le sirve con los granos así que no veo por qué a mí no... Bueno, no queda tan mal, aunque creo que no debería quedar este pegote, bueno, da igual.

Ahora toca la sombra de ojos... ¿Qué color elijo? ¿Morado? Me gusta el tono, vamos a probar a ver qué tal queda.

Nada más terminarme de pintar el ojo tiré al suelo la sombra de ojos. ¡Parecía que me habían pegado un puñetazo!

Me lo quité con las toallitas desmaquillantes y busqué un color mejor. ¿Marrón clarito? Creo haber oído que con el verde de mis ojos no queda mal... Vamos a probar.

Definitivamente, Harry controla tu pluma.

Terminé de maquillarme y cuando me dejó de llorar el ojo por haberme hincado el lápiz de ojos en él un par de veces comencé con mi desfile de la pasarela de Milán, o París, lo que sea más famoso.

Puse la música a un volumen más bien alto y pasé las canciones hasta llegar a las que buscaba.

-Ah, me encanta esta película.

Un pie delante del otro, postura erguida, cuello derecho, media sonrisa, saca culo, mete tripa, saca pecho... bueno eso no. Tacón punta tacón punta.

_Pretty woman, walking down the street_  
_Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet_  
_Pretty woman_

Tacón punta, tacón punta. Media vuelta, saca la cadera, apoya en ella la mano, lanza un beso, pestañea. Sí nena, eres irresistible, vuelves al público loco.

_Pretty woman, stop a while_  
_Pretty woman, talk a while_  
_Pretty woman, gave your smile to me_  
_Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah_

Tacón punta, tacón punta. Ahora la vuelta completa, sonríe al volverte.

-_Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me. Oh, oh, Pretty woman._

Oh, oh.

Ese que me ha cantado… por Merlín que esté delirando y esto sea una alucinación.

-Harry... Porque soy Draco Malfoy y soy más gay que Albus Dumbledore en sus tiempos mozos, pero si me gustaran las tías créeme que pararía el coche y te preguntaría que cuanto cobras. Esos morros rojo fluorescente te hacen más aspecto de putón que todas las _señoritas de la esquina_ que he visto todas juntas. Y eso que la última sólo llevaba las botas puestas.

Tierra trágame.

* * *

Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me dejáis un review en ese precioso botoncito verde? Tercer fic del tercer día sin tí Draco Draquito.


	4. La termomix

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Otra viñeta ¿la cuarta ya? siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y gracias a Ana por sus ideas, la mitad de esta viñeta es suya. En esta vuelve a ser Draco el personaje principal. Penúltima viñeta, creo, ya, la próxima el final. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews que me animan a escribir y me aportan inspiración, va dedicado a vosotros y una vez más a Aby. Espero que os guste.

¿Os acordáis de la termomix? Pues en este capítulo es la protagonista. La Termomix: El retorno.

* * *

Me encantan los días libres, son tan escasos y tan poco productivos... Pero no tener que verles el pelo a los idiotas de mis compañeros le dan un aliciente a estos días que ni sólo Harry podía mejorar. Y es por él por quien me he tomado este día libre. Voy a darle una sorpresa.

Después de la bronca que me montó el otro día por la termomix que compré en la teletienda voy a demostrarle que no soy un inepto y un inútil y que sirvo para algo. Más que "algo" en realidad pero si me pongo a pensar en detalles escabrosos ahora me pierdo. Y voy a necesitar toda mi concentración para esto.

Entré en la cocina y me quedé parado en medio, pensando que iba a necesitar para mi maravillosa y excitante sorpresa.

-Señor ¿Necesita algo? –Me preguntó el elfo doméstico, apareciendo en la cocina tras limpiar, supongo, las habitaciones.

-No gracias Seth, hoy voy a cocinar yo.

El elfo abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltado. ¿Qué pasa que nunca me había visto cocinar? Bueno no... si precisamente le exigí a Harry que tuviéramos un elfo doméstico era precisamente para esto, para no cocinar. Pero ¿es tan extraño que quiera cocinar?

-Señor Malfoy si lo desea Seth puede cocinarle lo que le apetezca señor.

-No gracias Seth- Le volví a decir... este elfo es un poco cortito ¿no?-, hoy voy a cocinar yo. Quiero darle una sorpresa al señor Harry.

-Como usted desee señor.-Dijo el elfo y se fue corriendo con sus patas cortas a otro lugar de la casa.

A ver... voy a cocinar tempura de verduras. Con lo cual necesito... Zanahoria, calabacín... demás resto de cosas verdes (verduras), aceite, levadura, agua, harina... Supongo que todo esto estará en algún lugar de por aquí.

Me puse a rebuscar en los armarios de la cocina los ingredientes mientras maldecía al elfo doméstico por no poner todo lo que hacía falta para hacer tempura de verduras.

¿Qué le costaba? No, la harina en un armario, en la otra punta de la cocina las alcachofas, en la nevera el calabacín... en el armario de la harina también estaba la levadura.

Tras media hora logré encontrar todos los ingredientes. Por Merlín ¿quién iba a pensar que esto de cocinar iba a ser tan difícil?

Ahora sólo queda hacerlo. Pero vamos, que la termomix lo hace sola, al menos eso era lo que decían en la teletienda.

-Había que pelar las zanahorias, el calabacín, la berenjena y la cebolla... -Murmuré.

Todo para dentro y..... botón de cortar.

Ahora... cortar las alcachofas en gajos... ¿Qué es eso? Bueno... las corto así en tiras, no creo que pase nada, total todo se junta en el estómago, lo mismo da la forma que tenga.

Por los calzones más viejos de Merlín... Me estoy volviendo muy poco Malfoy ¿qué ha sido de la exigencia? ¿De sólo comer lo mejor de lo mejor? Esto de hacer cosas me está haciendo muy mal.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿necesita algo?- Preguntó el elfo. Que pesado... le dije que no me hacía falta ayuda.

-No gracias Seth, ya tengo todos los ingredientes, sólo me falta freírlos.

El elfo doméstico se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, indeciso, como si dudara en decir algo o no.

-Tiene suerte el señor, Seth nunca supo utilizar el encantamiento convocador, usarlo debe hacer las cosas infinitamente más fáciles.- Dijo esbozando una precaria sonrisa, tanteando el terreno. Ah claro, con Harry sí que tenía para hacer esos comentarios en un tono jocoso, conmigo... bueno, no había confianza.

Un segundo... ¿Encantamiento convocador? ¡JODER! Y yo como un imbécil buscando los ingredientes a mano. Media hora de mi vida echada a perder.

Eché todo a la máquina y un chorro de aceite y le di al botón ese de freír.

Mientras mejor preparo la mesa y esas cosas.

En mantel blanco impoluto, servilletas granates, corro las cortinas, un ambiente de penumbra, música suave... Por una vez no es Harry quien me hace este tipo de cosas. ¿Dónde habrá metido las velas perfumadas?

Aunque él siempre suele hacer esto para cenar pero... si lo hago para cenar me pilla pero bueno, como está nublado casi no se nota que es de día.

Ah aquí están. Siete velas de olor a chocolate, algo empalagosas para mi gusto pero que a Harry le encantan. Esta vez no me entretengo en buscar fósforos, recuerdo que soy mago y las enciendo con la varita, cuando un olor extraño me llega desde la cocina.

-¿Señor Malfoy está seguro de que no necesita ayuda?

-¡Seth puedo apañármelas yo solo! ¡Cógete el resto del día libre!

Corrí a la cocina y descubrí que el olor raro venía de la termomix. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Destapé el trasto y vi la futura tempura de verduras, sin aceite, una masa informe de... cosas verdes, troceadas y pegadas al fondo del aparato, como carbonizadas.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Miré el botón al que le había dado, el que yo creía que era de freír.

Cocer

Ammm... bueno, he cocido las verduras en un chorro de aceite. Igual están todavía comestibles. Cogí una cuchar de madera e intenté despegarlas de la máquina...

Sin éxito.

¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Otra vez? No recuerdo estar cocinando nada en el salón. ¡Las velas!

-¡Aguamenti!

¿Es que todo hoy me va salir mal? ¿Me ha guiñado el ojo un basilisco?

Se me pegan las verduras, quemo la mitad del salón y para colmo... ¡Le doy el día libre al elfo doméstico! ¿Tengo síndrome agudo de tontitis? ¿O es Longbottitits? Como me esté volviendo igual de tonto que Longbottom me suicido.

**

* * *

**

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS...

-¡Draco, ya estoy en casa!-Saludé nada más entrar. ¿Qué es ese olor raro? ¿Seth se ha dedicado a sacar lo que sea que atasca los canalones?

¿Y esta música? Ohh que bonita Eros Ramazzotti. ¿Velas? ¿Penumbra?

Draco apareció de la cocina, vestido con su túnica más sexy.

-Buenos días Harry, te he preparado una sorpresa.

-¿Esto lo has hecho tú? No puedo creerlo, ¿qué han hecho contigo amor?

-Mira que me ha costado mucho, ¿a que no te dejo disfrutar de la sorpresa?

Este sí que es mi Draco de siempre. Orgulloso, altanero y tan condenadamente sexy... Con el pelo rubio revuelto, un par de mechones cayéndole sobre los ojos brillantes, desafiantes, los trabajados abdominales en los que tanto me gusta comer chocolate marcándose bajo la túnica, sus fuertes brazos...

Se acercó y me saludó con uno de sus electrizantes besos.

-Cómo podían habérseme olvidado... -Susurré.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Tus suaves, carnosos y ardientes labios que cada día me conducen por el camino de la locura.-Respondí pegándome a él, sintiendo su cuerpo.

-Ey Potter,-Me apartó- relájate por un rato. Quiero que disfrutes de la cena que he preparado.

Fuimos a la mesa del salón y Draco, caballerosamente, me retiró la silla para que me sentara. Después se fue a la cocina en busca de la cena. Mi cerebro estaba ya esperando un pavo relleno, un faisán al horno con manzanas, una tarta de melaza como la de la señora Weasley...

-¡Tachán!

-¿Hamburguesas?

¿Hamburguesas del McDonalds? Sí, míralo. Draco se ha traído hasta la bandeja. El vaso de cartón con la pajita, las hamburguesas aún metidas en la caja... Definitivamente ser gay debe de ser una enfermedad alucinógena o debe serlo estar con Draco Malfoy porque cada día me suceden cosas más extrañas.

-Sí hamburguesas, y no preguntes por qué.

Comenzamos a comer, él en silencio, yo intentando contener la risa, cuando me fijé en el mantel.

-¿Draco qué le ha pasado al mantel?

-Lo quemaron las velas.-Dijo con la cabeza gacha y gesto serio, como si no quisiera recordarlo.

-Ahh... ¿Y por qué no llamaste a Seth para arreglarlo?- Pregunté, ya del todo desconcertado. Últimamente no me cuadra nada de lo que ocurre en mi vida. Sobretodo si esa cosa tiene algo que ver con Draco Malfoy. Al final va a tener razón Ron y Draco sólo intenta volverme loco.

-Le di el día libre.

-Ahhhh acabáramos. Ahora sí que lo entiendo todo.- Dije sonriendo- Tú en realidad eres George Weasley, que se ha tomado una poción multijugos y se ha convertido en Draco Malfoy. Intentas volverme loco y cuando esté a punto de darme cabezazos contra las paredes aparecerán todos mis amigos y gritaran ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!

Mi sorpresa fue máxima cuando vi a Draco estallar en carcajadas. ¡En carcajadas!

-Aunque parezca imposible, todo esto es real Harry.

Bueno... si esto es real... que no me lo creo, entonces no le importará que añada un poco más de locura. Debería ser tonto para no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Me senté en la mesa del ordenador y arrastré a draco conmigo. Abrí internet y entré en google. Draco me miraba con gesto... raro, seguramente se estaría preguntando qué hago.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Harry?

-Enseñarte.

-¿Enseñarme? ¿El qué?

-A ti.

Tecleé _Lluvia de estrellas David Bisbal_ y abrí el primer video que había. El de los 200 comentarios, el de las cinco estrellas, el de las más de 3.400 visitas.

-Señoras y señores, esta noche, cantando en directo, Draco se transformará en.. ¡David Bisbal!

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando llegó un poco de cordura a mi mente. Sí, creo que sí. Llegó en el mismo momento en el que Draco se vio a si mismo en un aparato muggle vestido de David Bisbal en un programa muggle y se desmayó.

Por fin algo de cordura en esta vida.

* * *

¿Qué tal está? ¿Os ha gustado? Prometo subir hoy o mañana ya la última vineta. ¿Reviews?


	5. Malfoy, orgulloso Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Rowling, yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Esta es la última viñeta de esta corta serie. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por el retraso de aquellos dos días y os agradezco a todos los que las habéis leído, habéis comentado o la habéis puesto en favoritos. Una vez más dedicado a Aby, la musa que ideó algunos e inspiró otros de estos momentos de locura yaoista. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**P.V.O. Draco Malfoy**

_Nunca aprenderás nada del mundo muggle, ¿verdad?_

_¡Por Merlín Draco! ¡Si no sabes lo que son las pilas de botón!_

_Aquí estoy, vestido de muggle, en un programa de televisión muggle, estrechándole la mano a un tío enorme que se llama Bertín Osborne._

_¡David Bisbal!_

"_Te recordaré tu momento muggle para el resto de tu vida, vas directo a Yotube."_

_-__Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me. Oh, oh, Pretty woman._

_Tiene suerte el señor, Seth nunca supo utilizar el encantamiento convocador, usarlo debe hacer las cosas infinitamente más fáciles._

_¿Hamburguesas?_

_¿Draco qué le ha pasado al mantel?_

* * *

Todos los momentos de las últimas semanas me están volviendo loco. ¡Me estoy volviendo muggle! Bueno no exactamente pero para el caso es lo mismo. ¡Por Merlín!

Y para colmo Harry no para de decirme que debo ponerme más al día con el mundo muggle, que parezco un "panoli" o algo así. ¿Cómo puedo ser algo que ni siquiera sé lo que significa?

¡Pues no señor! ¡A Draco Malfoy no le humilla nadie! Un Malfoy no se rinde ante nada ni ante nadie, y por mi santa varita que voy a ser un experto del mundo de los muggles. Se lo voy a demostrar a Harry, ya lo verá. Voy a convertirme en el mago más muggle que ha existido nunca. Más incluso que los sangresucia. Bueno, no tanto, no vaya a ser contagioso y se me quiten los poderes.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

-¿Draco se puede saber quién te manda tantas lechuzas?- Me preguntó Harry cuando a las 11 de la mañana la séptima lechuza repiqueteó en la ventana para que le abriera- No es por nada, pero estoy empezando a sentirme celoso. Hace un mes que no haces más que recibir y enviar lechuzas y te tiras todo el día encerrado en tu estudio. Habitación, por cierto, que has cerrado con hechizo y que ahora no puedo entrar ni mirar que hay. ¿Me estás poniendo los cuernos?

-Harry estás como una cabra- Ups... se me ha escapado una expresión muggle, espero que no se haya dado cuenta.-.¿Cómo voy a tener un amante? Estoy estudiando, eso es todo.

-Ya claro, si yo no quiero desconfiar de ti pero... -Dijo azorado.

Mírale si es que en lo que respecta a las emociones es un niño pequeño. Le abracé y le di un suave beso.

-Pronto verás qué estoy haciendo, no te preocupes.

-¿Pronto?- Preguntó, abrazado a mi pecho.

Draco... contrólate. Tienes que seguir con el plan, no puedes ceder ante él ahora. Si le besas ahora sabes perfectamente que vas a acabar en la cama y que una vez allí va a poder sonsacarte lo que quiera. Apártate de él.

-Sí, pronto. Hoy si quieres, pero déjame un minuto terminar.

Vi su cara intrigada al descubrir por fin qué me traía entre manos. La verdad es que no se lo podría ni imaginar. En este mes que llevo practicando para convertirme en un perfecto muggle (bueno eso de perfecto... no se puede ser perfecto si no se sabe utilizar magia pero bueno...) he hecho todo lo que nunca pensé hacer: He visto la televisión, he aprendido a utilizar el ordenador( hay que ver la de visitas que tiene mi video de youtube, soy todo un sex-symbol), a utilizar la plancha y he conocido a un montón de músicos y actores muggles.

-Hagámos una cosa Harry- Le dije, ya tramando un plan-. Yo te enseño qué es lo que estoy haciendo dentro de quince minutos pero a cambio tú me dejas luego que haga lo que –bajé el volumen de mi voz y me subí un poco aparentemente sin querer la camisa- yo quiera... contigo.

De inmediato sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse y al poco toda su cara estaba de color rojo.

-Va... vale.

Sonreí y me encerré en mi estudio para prepararme. Después de tanto tiempo sólo me faltaba que se me olvidara lo que tenía que... decir y hacer.

Tras asegurarme que la puerta estaba cerrada y que ya estaba bien preparado lancé chispas con la varita. Estas se verían en el suelo por la rendija de la puerta y Harry sabría que ya podía entrar.

A los pocos segundos Harry entró en la habitación y se quedó parado en la puerta, pasmado con lo que estaba viendo.

A mí, vestido con un delantal, la camisa arremangada y con el mando del DVD en la mano encendiendo la música. Cuando empezó a sonar se le abrieron aún más los ojos, había reconocido la canción infantil. Me arrodillé ante la lavadora que había traído al estudio y comencé a meter ropa dentro mientras cantaba:

_Lunes antes de almorzar_  
_Una niña fue a jugar,_  
_Pero no pudo jugar_  
_Porque tenia que lavar._

_Asi lavaba así, así_  
_Asi lavaba así, así_  
_Asi lavaba así, así_  
_Asi lavaba que yo la vi._

Harry comenzó a partirse de risa, le faltaban como cinco segundos para caerse al suelo cuando cambié de posición. La siguiente estrofa hablaba de otra cosa. Me levanté y me puse tras la tabla de planchar muggle, con la plancha en la mano. ¡Hasta sabía cómo se llamaban esos trastos!

_Martes antes de almorzar_  
_Una niña fue a jugar_  
_Pero no pudo jugar_  
_Porque tenia que planchar_

_Asi planchaba así, así_  
_Asi planchaba así, así_  
_Asi planchaba así, así_  
_Asi planchaba que yo la vi._

Harry consiguió parar por unos segundos su ataque de risa y vino a mi aldo, colocándose tras de mí y agarrándome la mano con al que sujetaba la plancha dijo:

-Cariño más que así planchaba así así deberías decir así quemaba así así porque estás destrozando la camisa.

Ah... entonces que saliera humo de la ropa no era normal... ni que se oscurecieran un poco más pasando a un tono marrón caca... ¡Al menos lo he intentado!

Con lo que no había contado era con lo que el roce de Harry sobre mi espalda y mi trasero provocaría. Antes de darme cuenta estaba dado la vuelta, había tirado a Harry encima de la lavadora y le estaba arrancando la camisa de un tirón.

-Ahora es mi turno Potter, voy a tener tooda la tarde para hacer lo que me plazca contigo.

Encima de la lavadora, mientras sonaba La abeja Maya, Marco, Heidi, Los pitufos... hicimos una y otra vez el amor Harry y yo. ¿Qué narices hacer el amor?

Lo cierto es que tuvimos sexo desenfrenado durante toda la tarde, aprovechando las ventajas que ese aparato muggle que era la lavadora, nos proporcionaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha estado? Sé que ha sido poco pero aún así me siento orgullosa de terminar algo que no sea un one shoot. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, en especial a AnaCullen13 que me ha dado ideas e incluso ha recomendado esto en uno de sus geniales fics.

Draco Draquito, espero que te haya gustado y que te lo hayas pasado genial en tu viaje, con retraso, lo sé, pero con mucho cariño.


End file.
